When I met Grimmjow Sama
by mama-Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo woke up with no memories,and was made an arrancar by Aizen.But when he meets Grimmjow he instantly hates him. But when he gets assigned to sexta espada he begins to have dreams,all of them involving the human world,he wants to know why. GrimIchi.
1. Prologue

**Me and my story ideas! I love them, new story one after another! I love it! HEHEHE**

* * *

I remember the day, I was born, a figurative term Aizen gave me. When I turned into an arrancar, I felt nothing more then the binds he put on me. I was given the tattoo and rank 15, a number he said would be good for me. I remember when I met Stark-Sama and Airi-Sama, both head of the espada, directly under Aizen. Airi was my friend, the first person I spoke to when I was "born". Nel, the first person who claimed to love me. I laughed at her, she always made me smile. She made me feel like I was home. Aizen was stern with me, I was told by Airi-sama that I was stronger than the rank 15. My reiatsu acting up all the time. Especially when Nnoitora and Grimmjow come around. Nnoitora-sama the 5 espada, Grimmjow-sama the 6th. Even if they fought with me, even if they say they hated me, those two were the first to protect me, in the weirdest ways I might add.

There was a girl, human too, long orange hair and inviting eyes. She talked to me as if she had known me for a long time. She would get to a point where she was going to tell me something important before the top ten would interrupt her. Most of the time it was Airi-sama or Grimmjow-sama. I still didn't understand why my chest would hurt when Grimmjow-sama would come around me. Whenever he was mean to me, I could read between the lines, my chest hurt even more then. Hollows couldn't love right? Couldn't feel anything? What was love? I asked him that one day, and he ended up punching me on top of the head. Grimmjow-sama hated everyone, even Aizen-sama. No one wanted to be around him, and everyone would tell me to stay away from him. They kept thinking he would lose control or something, kill me on accident. I ignored them.

He would get mad at me sometimes for not listening to them. He would tell me they were right. I would say they were wrong. We were always going against each other. Always disagreeing. When anyone was around us, we were hostile to each other. When we were alone, he was calm, cool, and collective. Stoic expression and smart decisions that would rival Ulquiorra-sama's. He was at peace around me, I felt my chest jump at that. He was always around me in some way, whether my thoughts or dreams, even physically. When he went on missions to the real world, and when he came back, I would always ask what it was like. He would give me a stoic expression, his eyes were sad. I didn't understand why. Then I started having these dreams that had me surrounded around people I had never met. And me using my sword against Grimmjow-sama.

I hated the dreams, not because I fought with Grimmjow-sama, because i always fought with him, but because I hurt him. I am by no means submissive, i go against what everyone tells me to do. But when it came to sneaking into the real world, I was scared. The dreams that told me i could find the answers there. A voice in the back of my mind that told me to go. And so i did, not out of spite or just trying to go against my superiors, but because i was curious. Because i needed to know what haunted my dreams, my thoughts. I could finally find out what I was before I became an arrancar. Before my life started. But to understand, I'll go back to the day I became. To the day, I first met Grimmjow-sama.

Ok you guys, I need to know if you like it! Review and let me know if I should continue it.


	2. Chapter 1: I'm fucked

**Ok, second chapter! I hope you guys like it! Thanks to those who review! I love you all. My characters will show up when I get the story into its comfortable plot! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

I cracked open my eyes, pain shooting through my chest and eyes. Everyone looked at me when slightly widened eyes. Where was I? Where were my family? The ones I met out in the desert. "Ah, I see it's you Ichigo Kurosaki." a voice boomed. I looked up, a man with brunette hair and almond eyes stared at me. He wore white over black, a sword at his side. His smile was warm and inviting. How did this man know my name?

"How do you know my name?" I asked with a slight cock of my head. "Who are you?"

"You are the fifteenth arrancar Ichigo Kurosaki, welcome to your new life. I am Sousuke Aizen, your new master."

"Master? Arrancar? You mean you are the man the hollows talk about? The man we all fear?"

"They do not fear me, Ichigo, they fear change."

"Hai Aizen-sama." I bowed. I felt more in place here, then anywhere else. I felt great in a human body. Great with flesh in my skin.

"Why the hell is this runt an arrancar? He doesn't deserve the fifteenth place!" a voice boomed. I looked up and saw teal hair, cyan eyes. A white top that shown his muscular chest a scar going along it. White pants a bone mask on his face. I blinked, why did he have a mask and Aizen-sama did not?

"Because he is Grimmjow. Now sit down." Aizen-sama ordered, a pressure fluctuated. I didn't feel pressure, just trapped. "Airi-kun come here." he summoned. I turned and saw a woman with black hair that flown down her back, placed in a tie. Her bangs completely blue. A mask over her right cheek, like the blue-haired one, it swirled around, her eyes were what captivated me the most. Black where white was supposed to be and blue irises. A zero tattoo on her right cheek, and a tiny one on her neck. She bowed to Aizen-sama, eyes cold.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Please, show your new brother around. Explain things to him, and how they work." She bowed to him again before turning to me and grabbing my wrist. Then I felt how breezy it was in the room. I was naked!

"We'll get you clothes Kurosaki-san. You are in Los Noches, Aizen-sama kingdom. The blue haired idiot that yelled at you was my brother Grimmjow. I am zero espada, I am their captain. You are too address anyone with a higher number then you as 'sama'. You are not to disrespect Aizen-sama in anyway, i will kill you if you do. Are we clear?"

I bowed, "Yes Airi-sama." She passed me a box of clothes, I peered inside looking at the horrendously white clothes. I snarled my lip at them and she chuckled.

"Everyone does that when they first see the clothes. Don't worry you'll get used to them." I bowed again and she ruffled my hair, I leaned into the hand. She was like an older sister. Reprimanding and loving, or even a mother. "Now," she pointing to the room in front of her, "that is the first espada's room, his name is Stark. He is a lazy bastard so if you see him around it'll be a miracle." she stated, "Go in their and change, I'll make sure Stark isn't watching." she stated. I nodded and she opened the door, waiting for me to enter. When I did, she immediately followed and went to sit on the bed next to a sleeping figure. His hair was long, brunette, eyes were closed, he wore all white, a clear one tattoo. So if he was the first espada, why did she have a one as well? "Go Ichigo. Go change." she ordered.

"Hai Airi-sama." with that I went into the bathroom, or something like that. I couldn't tell, it was all just white. Everything in here was white. What exactly was the obsession with white?! When I was changed, I looked at my self in the mirror. Orange hair, tea eyes. Lightly tanned skin and white clothing. This is getting annoying. When I walked out, the sleeping espada wasn't sleeping anymore. He was sitting beside Airi-sama, his hand in hers, clutching it tightly. He yawned.

"Stark, meet the fifteenth arrancar, Ichigo Kurosaki, Ichigo number one espada, Stark." she introduced. He inclined his head towards my way.

"Nice to meet you Stark-sama." I bowed. He waved his hand, most likely dismissing me and Airi lightly slapped him. She turned back to me and stood, pulling her hand away from Stark-sama's and followed me out the door. We walked in silence before she looked forward to see a rather large two tattooed on another white door.

"this is the second espada's room, Barrangan. He is old and wise, at least everyone thinks he is, it's still to be determined." she stated with the room of her eyes. She ushered me forward and we came to another hallway. "This is the third espada's room, Halibel. She is kind, serious and expects respect so I hope you'll give it to her." I nodded and we came to another hallway, this one closer then the others to the room Aizen-sama was in. "Fourth espada, Ulquiorra. He is the silent one. Very loyal, don't disrespect Aizen-sama in his presence." we walked further this time, all the way towards the opposite end of the building. "This is the fifth espada's room-"

"Who the fuck is this?!" a voice yelled, interrupting Airi-sama. We turned to see a raven haired arrancar, a five tattooed clearly and the blue-haired one that yelled at me. He had a six.

"Refrain from using that voice in front of Kurosaki-san." Airi-sama ordered. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and walked towards me. His eyes were like liquid fire, so to speak, and burnt me deep in my chest. My chest seemed to flutter at it. But what was fluttering? A heart? Why? I thought hollows didn't have hearts. Before I could make out anything of the situation, I gasped at the lost of breath as he slung me up against the wall. I clenched my eyes tight a cry escaped my lips. The pressure was released immediately, and I cracked my eyes open to see Airi-sama pointing her sword at Grimmjow. Where did she have that sword?! "I requested you to stop. I told you dammit!" she growled at him and then looked at the raven who was glaring.

"Yes," Grimmjow stated through gritted teeth, "Airi-sama." with that he gave a mock bow and walked past me, a tense movement and a killing glare that stated :'you're lucky she was here.' I sighed and she looked at me as the raven glared as he passed.

"Forgive them. The raven haired one was Nnoitora and the blue haired one was Grimmjow." she stated as her sword disappeared into thin air. "You met the fifth espada, he was Nnoitora. Grimmjow is the sixth. His hallway is strictly to the right, the left is the seventh espada's hallway, that is Zommari's hallway." she turned right, and didn't even bother letting me see the hallway's, perhaps she didn't want me to see them. She made a sharp turn left and we stood at another hallway. "This is the eighth, Szayel's hallway. To the right is the tenth and that is Yammy's hallway, and the left is the ninth is Aaroniero. I would stay clear from you if i were you." she stated eying him.

"You know your way, goodbye." with that she Sonido'd away, leaving me alone in the hallways. I felt my chest beat uncontrollably. This place was a fucking labyrinth. I began to explore. Looking in the nooks and crannies of the place. If this was my new home, I needed to know it thoroughly. It really did make me happy, to know knew places, to experience things I never have befo- I gasped out as a hand gripped my neck. I couldn't breathe, it hurt so bad. But this felt familiar some how. As if I was used to be choked and slammed against the wall. I managed to crack open my eyes and saw that Grimmjow guy.

"Why couldn't you fucking stay dead, huh?!" he yelled. It didn't sound like the question he would be yelling at me, maybe himself. I could see the hidden turmoil in his eyes, the anger that coated it and ... joy? I gasped again, his hand tightening, well ok maybe the question was for me. I open my mouth to speak, but I couldn't. I open my mouth to breath, but when I did it felt like liquid fire. Maybe because he cut off my breathing abilities, I don't know nor did I care. I sent my foot up, kicking him in the jaw. He growled, but stumbled back. He looked up at me, his eyes glaring, I was looking into death's eyes now. Oh shit, I am fucked.

I thank you all who reviewed, your names will be at the end of my note! I'm sorry if it has taken away your interest, but the first chapter in my opinion is the hardest and the most awkward. Please forgive me if you hate it, but I hope I get the same amount of reviews I got for the first chapter. I promise the next chapter will be a lot better with Ichigo's coming into the arrancar world. He gets assigned to Aizen! And if you hate my OC I'm sorry but you'll grow to like her, she is really kick ass and the story isn't centered around her like my others previous attempts to have one! HEH HEH! Anyways my thank you corner goes to:

**kit572**

**TealEyedBeing**

**PryoD**

**Setsuki Angel Princess**

**'GRIMMtheBITCH'1**

**RemiRobin**

**emmettcullenluver**

**sphinx-69**

**Confusion No Hime**

**Sayomi-hime**

**evanescenceangel18**

**Sparkyy**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**senbonzakurablues**

**LoveOfMyLifeIs**

**xxSnowxxAngelxx**

Forgive me if I got any of your names wrong! XD


	3. Chapter 2: Well shit

**Ok, Third chapter! I hope you guys like it! Thanks to those who review! I love you all. My characters will show up when I get the story into its comfortable plot! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

**I gasped again as his hand clenched my neck harder this time. Tears running down my face. I felt pain, more then before and I felt something inside of me feel joy as being in contact with Grimmjow-sama. He bared his fangs at me and I gasped out feeling tears gather in my eyes. One fell over, and with that many more followed. Darkness then embraced me.**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**When I woke, I found a green haired woman and Airi-Sama leaning over me. "Airi-sama! He's alive."**

"**I wouldn't have killed him!" a familiar voice shouted. I tensed at the voice and the green haired woman took immediate notice, or so it seemed, and shot a glare at the voice.**

"**You scared the poor boy to the point to is scared to death by your voice!"**

"**Neleil, Grimmjow, if your going to yell then take it out the door." I heard Airi-sama's strict voice demand. "Grimmjow, if you can't follow the rules and can't keep from killing then don't come near Kurosaki again." My eyes shot open at that and i turned to look at Grimmjow-sama. His face was terrifyingly angry, his eyes, though, they told a different story. He was sad, almost broken.**

"**Wait!" I shouted, surprising myself, at the blue-haired man's back. He stopped and looked at me, confusion replacing the anger that was there. Airi-sama smirked to herself and grabbed the green haired woman's arm, i think she called her Neleil? I wasn't sure. They walked outside, standing in front of the door. Before it shut, Neleil winked at me. I blushed, my face flaming and the blue-haired man smirked.**

"**Why did you want me to stay? I could still try and kill you , ya know?" As he said that I felt the lie from his tone and sat up in the bed, and tilted my head smiling at him.**

"**For some reason, I know you won't." I stated, which was true. I knew Grimmjow-sama wouldn't hurt me, a gut feeling I had, and Airi-sama standing outside the door helped to. "Grimmjow-sama," I stated and he turned to look at me, "I was wondering, did you know me before I became an arrancar?" He froze and sat behind me on the opposite side of the bed. I could feel his tense body and the warmth that radiated off of him as well. I wanted nothing more then to lean in the embrace, but something told me not too. "I want to ask because it's my first day here and you are already trying to kill me." I stated and smiled at him. He grunted.**

"**I'm not going to apologize. I have no reason to." I glared at the wall.**

"**Yes you do! Forgive me for speaking out of turn, Grimmjow-sama, but you tried to fucking kill me! You could at least apologize for it!" I snapped at him, fury embedded in my eyes. He stared at me, shocked by my outburst and then glared.**

"**You little fucking whelp! I didn't kill you! As long as I fucking didn't kill you, then you should be fucking grateful!" I was so angry, I could think or see anything but this idiot big arrogant head and red to match. I snapped my fist forward, punching him in the jaw. I froze. Oh-no! I just hit him! Oh fucking shit, if he didn't kill me last time, he is going to kill me now. Before Grimmjow could hit me back, Airi-sama and Neleil came barging through the door, shocked to see Grimmjow's body lying in a pile of rubble. Airi-sama walked over to Grimmjow and crouched in front of him, a smirk playing her face. **

"**No _you_ should be grateful he isn't dead." she stated poking him the nose, "If he is who you think he is then you should be glad Neleil stopped you before you did anything reckless. Grimmjow sighed. "Oh yes, Aizen-sama wants to see you and Kurosaki-san. So please, don't fight."**

"**Hai Airi-sama." I bowed. Grimmjow's gaze turned disapproving. I glared at him and jumped when Neleil laughed. She hugged me, squeezing my face against her cleavage, suffocating me. How the hell does one person get so big?! I shot a pleading glance at Grimmjow-sama who smirked at me. I mouthed the word 'help'. He just stood there.**

"**Nel, you're chokin' him. He's turnin' green." Grimmjow stated. I felt Nel jump and release me. I was so thankful I ran to Grimmjow-sama, hugging him tightly. His body tensed at the sudden action, I didn't care, my face was pressed in his chest so I couldn't see anyone. He grunted and his body relaxed. "Get offa me." Grimmjow ordered, his tone playing harsh. Somehow I knew he was really angry about me hugging him. I released him, surprised that my body did it because I didn't want to let him go. Later I was going to get him to answer that question.**

**-----------**

**We walked in silence, a sound I found myself loving. I would give Grimmjow-sama glances, watching him with out being noticed. Despite the fact that he tried to kill me, I found myself being very forgiving. A reason i didn't currently know myself. "Quit staring at me." he ordered and I immediately had my eyes cast down ward, a sigh of submission. I wanted nothing more then to pummel his ass straight into the floor. Kick him so hard into next week it wasn't even funny. I found that hard to do at the current moment. He led me through the double doors, another spyful glance at him and he was looking at me! I blushed and yanked my head away from him. I heard his chuckle and could feel the smirk that was on his face. I swear, this man is bipolar. I walked through the doors, right behind Grimmjow who looked absolutely scary now. Maybe he didn't like Aizen-sama. I shrugged, that really wasn't my business. I bowed before Aizen-sama and looked at the rather large room. **

**It was really amazing, really it was, but in the back of my mind I felt hate. Hate for everyone in the room, hate for everything and most of all, hate for Aizen-sama who smiled calmly at me from his perch. Why? Why would I hate him? What has he done to me? What hasn't?**

**Grimmjow tensely bowed, his movements sharp and grudgingly.**

"**So," he spoke suddenly, "Grimmjow, I heard that you attacked Ichigo-kun here." Grimmjow growled softly and glared at Aizen-sama.**

"**Yes." he grounded out.**

"**I guess you have your own reasons for that, but he really doesn't deserve that. Don't you agree, Grimmjow?"**

"**Yes Aizen." he grounded out.**

"**Ah, so rude, even when I was going to give you a special mission and a surprise." Grimmjow blinked in confusion.**

"**Mission?"**

"**Yes Grimmjow. A mission. But first, the surprise." Aizen-sama stated. He flicked his fingers and I felt a warmth on my throat. My fingers flew up to touch it in surprise. My gaze flickering towards Aizen-sama. A collar... "Grimmjow, meet your new Fracćion." I blinked. What the hell was that. Grimmjow's teeth grinded together.**

"**Aizen-sama," I spoke, my voice soft, " what does that mean?"**

"**It means, number 15, that you are Grimmjow's personal slave for the time being."**

**Well shit.**


	4. Chapter 3: Shut up and go to sleep

I watched as Grimmjow-sama walked in the room. His body covered in a thin layer of sweat, his breathing labored, cheeks slightly flushed. He was obviously top less and a large cut going down his arm. I stared at him wide eyed. A week ago, I was ordered to be his Fraccion, basically slave in every way! "Grimmjow-sama!" I gasped and pushed him on the bed, looking at him arm. He looked at me with solemn eyes, his lips twitching up into a smile. "What happened?" I demanded.

"Stupid fucking Shinigamis. the damn things don't know when ta get their own life." I quirked my eyebrow up at him. "What?" he asked.

"Aren't Shinigamis dead?" I asked quite bluntly. He shrugged.

"Not all the time." he stated. I looked up at him with curiosity, only to see him staring back at me with empty eyes. His smirk was gone, his face was stoic, eyes hollow and empty. As if a part of him was missing. "Ichi..." he whispered lightly. I felt my chest flutter for some reason. As if something was telling me that he was my mate. The other part of me that I never knew. Cliche, I know but true. His lips descended on mine in a hard yet gentle and breath taking kiss. His hand tangled themselves in my hair, making my head tilt up. He nipped my lips asking for entrance, I suppose. His hands clenched, the kiss deepening as his tongue shot into my mouth.

It felt as if I had done this before, as if .... I had absolutely no idea. But I felt complete with him. When he broke the kiss, his jaws locked themselves on my collar bone, biting as hard as he could, breaking the skin. I cried out in pain but waves of pleasure followed. his tongue licked the wound in a silent apology. I felt him suck out the blood, becoming light headed. He pulled away, blood over his lips in a messy manner. "Your mine now." he whispered in my ear, making me shudder from the hot breath. My cheeks were lightly flushed as I grew bold and licked the blood off of him lips. He smirked and gripped my hips.

"Grimmjow-sama," I whispered when I realized the position we were in. I was on top of him, my body covering his, his arm gripping my waist, the wounded hand lightly stroking my cheek as he looked up at me.

"Don't ever fucking tell anyone I was being soft. Got it?" he asked harshly, though I didn't take it that way. I smirked down at him, my lips in a soft smile.

"I would never do that!" I admonished! His eyes narrowed, calling my bluff and I laughed at his expression. He growled, flipping me under him making me yelp slightly in surprise. I blinked in surprise at him, my mouth open and eyes widened. He gave me a feral smirk and took advantage of my mouth, attacking my lips. I instantly arched into the kiss as his fingers began to tease my nipple through the clothing. I whimpered in his mouth as our tongues began to fight for dominance, Grimmjow winning by a long shot. While his right began to tease my nipples and Grimmjow-sama's mouth began to attack my neck, his left hand rubbed down my side, his fingers hooking into my pants and pulling them down.

My half-hard cock throbbed as he gazed at it with a smirk, I was guessing he was smiling at the fact that I wore no underwear. "i think I like you goin' commando..." he teased.

"I'm sure you do Grimmjow-sama." I groaned as his fingers jerked over my manhood.

"It's either master or just Grimmjow when we are alone. I hate that fucking 'sama' shit." he reprimanded as he continued jerking my manhood. I moaned and gasped. "Are we clear?" he asked growling in my ear. I whimpered and nodded, groaning when he took his hand away from my aching erection. Flipping me on my stomach, he lifted my hip, my ass raising in the air warm and inviting to him. My face burrowed deeper into the pillow from embarrassment. I could hear shuffling in the room, him most likely taking his clothes off. I jumped, the yelp turning into a strangled moan when he smacked me across the ass. "Someone likes that? Kinky little bitch aren't cha?" he asked as I whimpered again.

"Grimmjow-sam- AH!" I gasped again as he smacked my ass a second time, this one angrier.

"I told you either master, or Grimmjow. I gonna have ta fuckin' punish ya now." SMACK SMACK SMACK! Multiple times he smacked me, I moaned and arched, lifting my ass to meet his smacks. He chuckled above me, I began to feel self conscious with the way I was presented to him. The perfect little slut. I haven't even known this man for over a week, he's tried to kill me, and I'm getting fucked into the mattress by him.

"Master!" I gasped out when a warm wet muscle invaded my entrance. I gasped and began to claw at the sheets, my breathing labored. "Master," I gasped, "take it out, its dirty-AH!" I screamed when he began pumping me, his rough calloused hands, jerking. He began thrusting the wet muscle in and out of my entrance. each time I gasped or moaned. His tongue slipped out with and ear wrenching POP. I shuddered and he flipped me on my back again. His hands were on either side of my head, his eyes staring down at me, making me flush even more if possible, my panting breaths moving his lingering hair softly. I tilted me head to the side, "Grimmjow?"

"Ya know, I always lose my cool around you. Always. Now suck." he ordered, pushing finger in my face. I took them in, my tongue rolling over them, Grimmjow groaned and closed his eyes. I let my eyes roll down to see his erect member standing at attention. I gasped making him look at me, how the hell was that thing going to fit?! He yanked his fingers away, and placed one at my entrance, I slammed my eyes shut as he inserted one in.

"Look at me Ichi. Open your eyes." I peeked out of one making him smirk. "Open your eyes all the damn way." I did but not before he slammed his finger in and out. I gasped out, wiggling in discomfort. It felt weird, some pain mixed in but it was tolerable. I cried out when he put in the second finger, trying to stretch out my entrance. In and out, in and out. Geeze, I gonna get dizzy! "fuck the fingers!" he hissed before spitting into his hand and rubbing it along his erection. The head was the first to enter, I tensed pain washing over me. "Relax or it'll hurt even more." he ordered, and I nodded, taking in an intoxicating breath before relaxing my body. His hands gripped my hips and slammed in the rest of the way. I cried out, I felt as if I was being split apart. Tears were running down my face and he licked them up.

"It'll get better soon." he promised. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and grunted when he tried to coax the entrance bigger to accommodate himself. I nodded my head and he moved, slamming himself in, angling slightly and screamed out, white fire encased my vision and he smirked down at me. I couldn't do anything, still dazed from pleasure. He lifted my legs onto his shoulders and repeatedly slammed in and out. I gasped when I felt him swell up inside, and he began jerking me off, timing it perfectly with his thrusts. I came first, screaming his name and he followed, biting my shoulder. I panted, out sounds filling the room.

"You should've let me clean that wound before you fucked me into the mattress, you know." I panted and grutned in discomfort when he pulled out of me. He fell beside me, pulling me to his chest and smirked.

"I know, but you just looked fuckable." he teased. I lightly slapped him, not having anymore energy to do anything else.

"Shut up and sleep."


	5. Chapter 4: mating

When I woke, the pain in my lower back was unbearable. I glanced around the room, my sight hazy, head throbbing. I couldn't understand why I was hurting so. I looked over beside me, Grimmjow-sama was peacefully asleep, his hair falling neatly in his face, a smooth expression on his face. I honestly didn't know what was going on, but I felt entranced when I looked at Grimmjow-sama sleeping. To me, it looked like he was glowing. even though the room was white, when the darkness of night graced it, nothing could be seen. I couldn't even see the hand in front of my face when that happened.

I had slept with my master, and only after a few hours of meeting him. He had tried to kill me, I tried to kill him, I finally noted he hated me, but I couldn't say I hated him. I couldn't say I loved him either. But... there definately was something there and I didn't know if Grimmjow-sama felt it or not- "Ichi?" a voice groaned. I looked down at him a bright smile greeted him from my end.

"Grimmjow-sama? Good morning!"

"Errr, yeah." he grunted and sat up, his hands wrapping around my waist. My neck suddenly began to burn and I cried out, Grimmjow-sama looked at me with concerned, and yanked my neck up so he could see it. I heard him yell out a stream of curses before looking at me with an apologetic face. He licked the burning part of my neck, sucking on it and soothing it. I even felt his fangs lightly brush it. I moaned out, and froze. I felt Grimmjow-sama's smirk against my neck as he straddled my hardened cock. I cried out his name when his mouth surrounded it, the heat making my senses go wild. So hot...so wet... so GOOD... I moaned again, my hips bucking into his mouth only to be held dpwn by his rough and calloused hands.

I whimpered, moaned, "Grimm-sama, please!" I begged at his teasing, I could feel the pre-cum leaking out of my member. He pulled up, I whimpered from the loss and hissed as the cold air hit my member.

"Does Ichi like it when I touch him there?" Grimmjow asked teasingly into his ear making Ichigo pant at the warm breath encasing his ear. "Do you?"

"Yes," I breathed.

"Say it Ichi." he ordered, his gruff voice turning me on even more. "Say you want me to fuck you." I shook my head, that was just too embarrassing. "Say it." he growled before smacking my ass. I yelped out in surprise and moaned as he did it again. I guess I was a masoschist. "Please master!" I cried. "Please!"

"Please what?" he asked through gritted teeth as his member lightly pushed into my entrance. I cried out, but he stopped/

"Please!" I asked, tears beginning to gather in my eyes, "Please fuck me!" I screamed out as he slammed the rest of his length into me, not bothering to stretch me or anything. I didn't care, I was too lost in the pleasure to notice. In fact, my legs spread wider to accomodate him and his large length. He began to slam in and out, hitting my prostate again and again. When we came, we fell back into the oblivion that held us very dearly, but the mating ritual... had gone all he way through.


	6. Continue?

To my patient and lovely readers, This authors note is simple and clean. Do you want me to continue this fic? According to the answers I get this fic will either be continued or discontinued. Mama-Ichigo 


	7. Chapter 7

To all of my lovely readers! I will be continuing these stories you just gotta give me sometime to actually do it lol. My college life is RIDICULOUS lol.


End file.
